


【锤基】出逃假期

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII





	【锤基】出逃假期

直男警察Alpha锤锤x出逃王子Omega基基

原名：半夜捡到小王子，人美声甜吃不吃？  
年上，如ooc，太正常了。

///  
半夜12点半的时候，Thor他这个佛系alpha才终于提着手里的便当盒和刚买的炸鸡啤酒，穿着一个踏拉板拖鞋回家，揉了揉自己炸毛的头发有些许的不太习惯。

双脚在皮鞋里面憋了整整一天，连他身上的每一块肌肉也是在花色背心里头会比在着警服的包裹下更为舒坦。

尽管有个小家伙，非常嫌弃他穿衣品位。

于是打开门的时候是“呯”的一声的爆炸，这对于他这个万年都不怎么想动厨房的单身汉来说，人间地狱。

“嘿小鬼！你又在我厨房里搞什么？”正在炸他厨房的小鬼，是三天前从路边捡回来的一只omega。

别看模样生的端庄貌美，捡回来的时候文质彬彬，虽然喝了个烂醉，但好歹身上华丽的衣襟骗不了人，说梦话的时候都带着点颐气指使，Thor随便听了两句 就知道是个富家公子小omega。

在夏季的末尾，刚刚下了点小雨的秋日里，  
Thor他一个终于轮到明天放假的高级警察，头发上的皮筋不知道什么时候崩开，正揉着满头的金发，在路边捡到了一个正看起来“无家可归”的小可怜——一个一看就还没有到初次情潮年纪的小男孩，一个浑身都香香的少年Omega，一个小可爱。

靠近的时候是一种清冽芳香的味道，仍是青涩少年的孩子喝醉了酒，果酒夹杂着若有若无的费洛蒙香气，当时并闻不出什么明确的味道来。

Thor本是出于，他是什么人民好警察的想法，把人轻轻抱在怀里带回了家，毕竟这大晚上的一个还是孩子的omega在外面肯定不安全。

谁知道，他是捡了个怼天怼地小魔王回家？

那小鬼睁眼的第一句就是，“这房间也太脏乱差了，床单还一股汗味。”

Thor可是睡在沙发上，因为害怕omega小男孩尴尬早早爬起来解决一下晨早都会有的生理问题，正冲完澡穿着衣服打算煮个早餐鸡蛋就听见了Loki这句抱怨。

还没有停。

“Sigyn，我头好晕……，我想喝柠檬水，为什么房间里一股烟味，真让人讨厌。头好疼……”

Thor嘴角都僵住了，这到底是那家的破孩子大少爷被他捡来了，还嫌弃这屋子里有烟味…他虽然确实是抽，但他没瘾，屋子里能有多大味？

不过Thor没忽略小孩子那句头痛想喝柠檬水，倒了杯凉白开递过去，一副连哄带骗的安慰着说，“家里没柠檬，给你喝点水，我给你找点醉宿的药，乖。”

Loki听见哄他的声音，瞬间乖巧老实了不少，他也是因为醉宿的原因混混沉沉，并不能说有多清醒，手里得了杯子，乖乖的小口嘬水。

白水没滋没味，他从小娇生惯养，金贵的很，憋着嘴就开始发脾气，Thor当时已经去冲果干麦片，里屋叮叮咣咣不知道什么一直响，回去才发现 那小屁孩在发脾气。

或者说…撒酒疯？

Thor心疼自己的板凳，alpha利用身形因素，轻易把omega圈在怀里，也知道这种小酒疯子带着醉宿的头痛听不进去劝告，稍稍释放了点凶巴巴的费洛蒙味，环着的小家伙就老实了下来。

一会儿往怀里一看，黑头发的小男孩一脸委屈巴巴的吸着鼻涕泡泡，迷迷茫茫晕乎乎的看着他来了一句，“您，您是谁啊？”

**  
Thor真的是半天也没搞清楚这到底是那家的omega小鬼。他不喜欢和醉汉去讨论道理，太麻烦了。他选择直接点的怀抱和，发通知。

他给Loki照了一张像。

至少在刚刚小屁孩完全说不清的回答里，能得出小孩确实是个omega和名为Loki的事情。

利用职位之便，他非常容易就能发一张“找妈妈”通告，但明显黑发的小家伙并不乐意。Loki非常清楚Thor开电脑是为了什么，他慌慌忙忙的过来拦，Loki脸红红的，含着眼泪说，“我还不想回家。”

看起来可怜极了。

“我马上就要成年了。回去后就要嫁给我不喜欢的人…你可不可以让我有几天的自由？”漂亮的绿色鹿眼非常好看，红彤彤的，让人舍不得欺负。

好吧，现在的日子也太难了。虽说Omega的社会权益一直再往好的方向发展，但这种事无可奈何，大家族们确实是一直把Omega小孩们当做重要道具太常见了——哪怕这不合法。

金发大个子对Omega说，“那我带你玩两天？等我上班前，我送你回家。”

这可是正好赶上Thor.Odinson的假期，他也算是有闲工夫拉着小孩出去逛街，一看这个名为Loki的小家伙就是长在“深闺”里的小豆丁。昨天夜里被捡到的时候让人灌多了假酒，现在还脑子晕晕沉沉的发着疼，Thor烧了汤过去，小家伙抱着碗，兴致勃勃的问着哪里好玩。

“哪里都好玩。”

冰淇淋和摩天轮，棉花糖和旋转木马，Thor是个接地气的年轻人，小孩子么，他首先想到的也只有游乐园了，可明显Loki对街市的兴趣更甚，他拉着Thor硬是进了一家发廊，那一头的潇洒金发被小混蛋硬按着剪成了毛寸（整整好几天Thor他都觉得不对劲），Loki把脖子间的黑发烫成了小蛋卷，这让小孩看起来有了一点点的成熟，青涩和柔媚缠在一起有一种说不出的怪异和迷人。

理发店的钱当然是Thor付的，尽管他觉得自己明明是损失了一头金发。

Loki喜欢吃烤松饼，布丁，还有一些小孩子喜欢的膨化食品，水果格外喜欢吃葡萄，也会和Thor扭作一团的抢炸鸡。在马路上溜达的时候，Thor下意识的把小孩护在里侧。

第三天的早上，他们在沙发上吵吵闹闹，Loki趴在Thor的身上抢电视遥控器，两脚一蹬膝盖磕到了Thor的老二，瞬间把大个子疼的直抽抽，把小孩捉小鸡一样的扔在另一个沙发上。

“对不起…”Loki知道他这是磕到男人什么地了，可Thor待他脾气好，便一瞥嘴的伸手过去揉了揉，更小声的又说了句“对不起……”，这一次委屈巴巴低头的模样，配上动作，Thor感觉有一股气血猛涌的浇灌起下腹。

“Thor？？！！！”

Loki呆呆的戳在了原地，天啊，他真的只是轻轻，轻轻，绝对算不上刺激的蹭了两下！Loki瞪大了眼睛，他真的只是，轻轻，轻轻，象征性，带着点撒娇讨好意味打闹一般摸了一下——那绝对不可能能硬起来，他也是个男孩子，哪怕是Omega也不是没有抚慰过自己，这这这……这他妈怎么能硬啊！

Thor脸僵住了，他慌慌忙忙跑进里屋，放Loki这个小孩自己在外面呆着。回到屋子里撞上门，Thor冷静了一会儿，Loki，是个漂亮好看未成年的Omega，是个孩子，不论怎么看，都是个和自己属于两个世界的孩子，Thor揉了两下肉头，叹了口气，默默的换了条裤子，准备了一身整齐，拿着摩托钥匙就出了门。

Loki正坐在沙发上剥橘子，扣的一块块，却没有把橘子塞进嘴里。

“我送你回家。”Thor叹了口气  
Loki向后躲了躲，“我不！……”

Thor叹了口气，想想这几天的经历，苦笑着说了一句“我不能总陪着你玩。”  
小男孩像小兔子一样又红了眼眶，噘着嘴窝进沙发里和Thor闹起了脾气，“我不想……”

“够了，Loki，我们不熟。”

Loki抓了抓衣服角，这两天没有换洗的衣物，身上穿的是Thor的衬衫，可怜巴巴的一低头，眼泪噼里啪啦的，生气，谁都是把他当成个好玩的玩具！一时间气的有点上头，抓着枕头就狠狠一丢，“走啊！我们现在就走！大型保姆，你不就是把我当累赘？我给你开张支票！”

这番话没来由的让Thor特别生气，“你在满嘴说什么胡话——”

didididididididdidid——

吵闹的电话声，这是Thor警局专用号码的声音，拜托，他明明还有今天这一整天最后的假期！抚着脑袋接了电话，那便是王室下来的紧急命令，Thor噤声，叹了一口气，拿着剥好的橘子掰下来一瓣塞在Loki嘴里。

“先自己玩一会儿，等我回家。”  
Loki憋屈的嘟囔了一句“你不是要送我回家么？”  
笑起来很好看的大个子揉了揉他的小脑袋，“那些事情等我回来再说，要是回来晚了，给Loki带好吃的，乖。”

……

“恩。”

小男孩的乖巧不由的让Thor舒坦多了。  
Thor的宠溺也让Loki老实了不少。

可是，警官先生马上就知道了个大事。王室下达的特殊任务，找回逃跑毁坏婚约的Omega小王子，拿到那位不为人知的小王子照片，Thor看着就直梆梆僵在了原地。

黑发绿眼，眼角发红，眼神高傲。  
照片的下面印着名字——Loki.Laufeyson

回家的路上，Thor连答应好的小吃嘛也没买。油门踩到底，车把拧到最高。

回家冲着电视机前抱着薯片的小孩就是一声干嚎

“你是王室里逃跑的Omega小王子！”

“明天我就送你回去！”

Loki看着他，有点结巴，“我，我不要回去……”

“不可能！”大个子眼睛瞪圆，他这是捡了个什么烫手山芋大麻烦回家！

Loki急坏了。

为什么都要送他回去？！他就不能有点自己的人生？！他就不能有点不开心，有点自己的小小喜欢？嘿，他他妈的咋就那么着急呢？为什么他就得是个倒霉Omega！？名不见经传还得被你们盯着？

Loki知道自己快到初次情潮期的年纪了，他一点也不介意现在打破僵局，他的便宜订婚对象本就不稀罕他，如果他是个提前把自己破了雏儿的老鸟，估计就王室里面，可没人要他了。

如果王宫待不下去了，去那呢啊？  
Loki瞅了眼面前壮壮的alpha，脑子里嘿嘿两声。心脏也砰砰弹了两下。

这个人，捡来他，还对他挺好，陪着自己疯玩几天不说，知道自己真实身份后，也没立马瞒着自己还和自己说……分明，瞒着他，趁他不注意给他一脚踢回王宫最省力省心了好么。

omega眼睛转了转，心里的小算盘打的啪啪响，Loki第一次开始尝试释放信息素的能力，芳香清冽的味道充斥在屋子里。

alpha的脑子开始发晕。

“好闻么Thor.Odinson？我记得你早上因为我勃起了。”  
“你想要我么？”

门，哐一声关上，金发的人咬牙切齿。

“不、可、能！”

///下///

Thor到底没舍得把小孩送回去

买了炸鸡薯条还带上了两包小孩子肯定爱吃的番茄酱，当然也没有忘记给自己买上一打啤酒。

他当然没有舍得把小孩送回去，那双水汪汪的眼睛，任谁看了都满眼心疼。

Thor不会把他送回去。

这点Loki最清楚不过了。于是他开始恃宠而骄，开始尝试各种自己喜欢的事情。那些在王宫里从没做过，更不被允许的事情。

比如——炸厨房。

他们有关做不做爱的问题，就是靠着Loki炸胡了的鸡蛋解决的。鸡蛋只有浅浅的腥味，做的好便是一股鲜香，可当时隔着一层屋门都有一股奇怪诡异的腥臭味道。没错，绝对是腥臭气味，天杀的小鬼为什么能把鸡蛋炒出一股腥臭加着糊味。

最后的结果，便是，根本也不会做饭单身汉一脸无奈的看着从没碰过锅碗瓢盆的小王子长叹一声然后开始收拾胡成锅巴的平底锅。最后臭着脸揉了揉捡到的小王子的一头柔软黑发。

Thor一边揉，突然，就有点舍不得了。

金发大个子用身体怀抱住小孩“你和我说，你为什么这么不想回家啊？”  
“我没有见过我要嫁的人，要讲句实话，都要怪我太没用了。”小男孩噘着嘴，“就我那把我纯当东西的爹，真能把我打包卖给任何人。”

Loki这幅受气包的样子，更让人舍不得欺负。

不想把人送回去了。  
突然就。

就当，是帮助一个，没得到公平的，社会弱势群体吧。

那天，Loki留在了Thor的家里。然后有了第二天，就有了第三天第四天。

被王室所束缚着的omega小王子，他用拯救一个omega的人生来蒙骗自己，实际上，Thor稍稍认识到了，他是舍不得松开小孩。

今天提着炸鸡啤酒回家，看到炸厨房的孩子，竟然有了一股，“这才是回到家了”的幸福感。

刚想熊那个臭屁小孩，那双绿色水汪汪带着眼泪的大眼睛，可怜巴巴的盯着他，真是实在是太好看了，看的大个子心脏砰砰跳，不过他还没有丧心病狂到，会对一个未成年的小孩伸出毒爪。哪怕他是有点喜欢，但是不会上升到床上。

Omega快入成年前，家里总弥漫股芳香味道冲的下身臌胀，可是Thor还不想做，毕竟还是有那么几天。Loki的情潮期也就是最近。他愿意等到时间了，吻着这双漂亮的眼睛，给孩子一个绝妙舒适的成人夜。

Thor今天给小孩带了一份特别的礼物，气味抑制的颈带。

“你喜欢出去玩么？”  
“喜欢。”  
“想玩什么？带上这个就可以去到处晃荡了。别人闻不到你的味道。”

Loki抓了抓，不清楚是个什么东西。

Thor摸了摸头发，“这不像王宫里，颈带是街市上物件，能帮Omega抑制气味，你不用总关在屋子里。就是……肯定会稍微有些不舒服。”

“那我是不是可以去那种人很多的集市？！”  
“你想去那种地方？”  
“我想吃那种杂文游记里的小吃，还有，还有，灯会，烟花！”

Loki的日子活的太规矩，十几年来，Omega小王子连每一分钟都被安排的规整。兴奋的闹腾着扎进大家伙怀里，甜甜的喊着“Thor哥哥~”

金发alpha就是很吃这一套。

抱着他可爱的小Loki，窝在沙发上软软的舒舒服服的看综艺，两个人叼着一杯可乐，一边唠着闲话一边亲昵的咬着耳朵。

**

“呜，这东西可真不舒服啊……”Loki扽了扽脖子上的绿色丝带，也是，颈带若是对omega毫无影响，怎么可能不向上层社会更为普及？

但是味道却真有减淡，若不是贴着鼻尖还真闻不到多少了，挎着金发alpha的胳膊欢欢喜喜的。

烟花不是那种Loki在王宫里常见的盛典礼花，那种漂亮的星火让人脸红，暗搓搓的拉紧了Thor的手，却被男人更有力的反握住。

那双薄茧所带的手，中指抵着他细长一圈手指的指节，被包裹住的温暖砰咚砰咚的从掌心传到心尖，那股暖意浇的omega轻轻靠在了一边，Loki感觉，他们会有一个亲吻。

在烟花之下，他们即将收获一个亲吻。

靠得越来越近的两个人，无言一般就将要凑在一起的时候，不知道那里窜出来了一群小豆丁，嬉嬉闹闹的举着棉花糖从他们身边跑过去，两个人愣了愣，分出一点空来，就是…手到是没分开。

这是个没说穿的小秘密，他们都不介意，也都有些窃喜。

他们都没注意到森林里的黑影子。

微微溜达了一会，回家的路上，身后传来一声爽朗的“Thor！”

金发大个子回头，稍微把Loki往自己身后拉了拉——他警局的直上司。

“嗨Thor，这是你的小伴侣么？不和我介绍一下？”  
“Jeffrey，抱歉啦，我家的宝贝有些怕生。”

Loki显然没那么听话，偷偷探出小脑袋和前面的男子打了招呼，Thor却狠狠的拿夹克罩住了小孩，“那个，Jeffrey警 长，我家的孩子该睡了。”

Thor他着重的说了警长，Loki顺间明白了，老实多了的抱住了大个子的腰。然后小声的哼到，“我们回家吧，Thor。”  
大个子搂了搂小孩的腰，还猛掐了一把，现在可是终于知道听话了。

回到家里以后，好像两个人终于之间气氛温软了一点，Loki扎在Thor怀里，半天也没哼出一句话，第六感隐隐约约感觉到了不好。好像这个对他没什么利用和


End file.
